


A Weed Is but an Unloved Flower

by anoveltwist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoveltwist/pseuds/anoveltwist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Zayn share a secret in greenhouse number five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Weed Is but an Unloved Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Because Niall said he'd be a "flowerist" and I wanted more Hogwarts AUs. They're in their seventh year and both are of age according to wizarding law. This is entirely self indulgent. 
> 
> Thank you to Ashleigh for helping with the editing and cheerleading!
> 
> I know nothing about actually growing weed except for what the internet told me. If it seems weird, it's because it's magic.
> 
> You know the drill, turn back if your name is up there.

Zayn checks his watch for what may be the sixth time in the past ten minutes. It’s just that Niall has promised to meet him outside of greenhouse five by ten, and it’s closing in on 10:10. Okay, so maybe Zayn is a little over eager, but it’s been a whole week since they’ve last been able to sneak off together, and the plants should be dry enough to start cutting and using.

He heaves a sigh, stubbing out his cigarette on the door jamb to the greenhouse, finally seeing Niall jogging over with a backpack that looks ready to burst swinging from his shoulders.

“Hope you’re going to pick that up before we go, horrible if we were caught because you couldn’t even wait ten minutes before worrying I wouldn’t show,” Zayn tries to scowl at how Niall knows him well enough to figure he had started chewing the inside of his cheek and finally slip out a cigarette from his pack five minutes ago.

“Well if someone had the decency to arrive at the specified meeting time, I wouldn’t have started to worry,” Zayn reasons, waving his wand; the filter and ash are smoothly lifted away.

“Ya ever wonder where all that goes?” Niall asks as he shoulders his way past Zayn to unlock the greenhouse.

“Pay attention in transfiguration once in awhile, maybe you’ll figure it out,” Zayn says, rolling his eyes at Niall’s retreating back; it’s a lost cause, really.

“When they stop pairing us up with you lot, maybe I will. I can’t be fucked to listen about matter and Grawp’s laws when your stupid eyelashes are actually hitting your glasses, they’re so long.” Zayn flushes at that; even knowing how unabashed Niall is in appreciating Zayn’s beauty, it still makes his stomach flip. “Hi, by the way.” Niall turns around and quickly brushes his lips over Zayn’s. It doesn’t last long before Niall starts grinning, turning the kiss into a giggle as they step inside the greenhouse.

Once they’re inside and settled, Niall lifts out a jam jar to hand to Zayn, who quickly produces a circle of blue flames at the bottom. Niall then empties out what looks to be the contents of an entire icebox from his backpack. Zayn stopped questioning Niall’s habits of raiding the kitchens years ago when Niall had realized his dorm was only one corridor away from the portrait of the ticklish pear; the house elves were more than happy to provide for such an enthusiastic foodie, and regularly stocked Niall’s favorites for any impromptu visit. Niall grins even wider as he sets up the food, motioning for Zayn to continue his job.

Zayn crouches below the wooden table located in the corner of the greenhouse. He takes a deep breath as he recites the incantation and within seconds the dirt has been moved and a few full brown bags are lifted onto the table’s worn surface. Before he straightens again, he grabs the tiny tin box with what he knows is the leftover from the last crop. 

Not for the first time does Zayn thank Niall’s aptitude for herbology and close relationship with Professor Sprout. Zayn is almost positive she knew something was up when Niall started asking too many frank questions about a mysterious leafy plant he found on a detention in the Forbidden Forest. After a few trips to the library, with Zayn in tow because Niall refuses to actually learn how the books are sorted, they’ve become quite proficient in cultivating their little stash of magical herb. Niall especially outdid himself setting up the tiny patch of land for growing; mixing the perfect soil (“this Peruvian Vipertooth dung is supposed to make it more potent, this shit may actually have us floating”) and making sure the lot was hidden but with plenty of sunlight (Zayn helped a little with a few more incantations, ensuring no first years stumbled across the path). Drying proved to be slightly more difficult, but Zayn’s propensity for storage enlargement and cloaking spells seem to do the trick, allowing the plants to line dry for a few weeks each time.

Zayn doesn’t want to share their little secret any more than he wants to share Niall. Sure, the other three get in on the fun every once in awhile, but Zayn’s not looking to expand his false reputation any more than what’s already out there. Usually it’s just the two of them in the greenhouse after hours, especially since they happened to discover their mutual attraction and have started using their rendezvous for precious shared time alone. Maybe it was a slow burn neither realized until Niall half jokingly asked Zayn for a date and he said yes. Or maybe it was that one day in care of magical creatures last year when Niall accidentally let loose the whole cage of nifflers and showered Zayn with leprechaun gold; Zayn had looked up from the puppy pile to see the softest smile grace Niall’s face. 

They’ve spent all of their Hogsmeade visits together and regularly spend time outside near the lake, Niall feeding the giant squid (and laughing hysterically when even it pushes the remnants of that morning’s blood pudding back to the surface) and Zayn settled against the huge oak tree reading up on muggle inventions like robots and aqualungs. It still seems a bit surreal to think they just stumbled into this relationship after being friends for years, but he’s not questioning it and it’s obvious they’re both keen on continuing. 

Once Niall is finished setting up the picnic, he crosses the floor and hugs Zayn from behind, resting his chin on Zayn’s shoulder and looking down to see the progress. Continuing to cut the plants, Zayn can feel Niall move in that much closer, warming his back and laying a light kiss right underneath his ear.

“‘M not gonna get very far tonight, am I?” Zayn asks.

“Depends on how you mean ‘get very far,’” Niall mumbles into his neck. He sneaks his hands into Zayn’s front pocket of his school trousers, finding the slim lighter and flicking it open on Zayn’s thigh. “C’mon, let’s get to the good part. We can finish this later.” Zayn laughs and relents, pushing the bag back onto the work bench and reaching for the tin, a few fat joints already rolled and ready to go.

Niall’s still playing with the lighter when Zayn leans back into his embrace, holding up the joint for Niall to light. He does so, and gets the first drag. They pass the joint back and forth a few times, relishing how quick and potent the effect is on them.

Zayn takes a hit and as he’s about to release the smoke, Niall grabs his hips, turns him around and gets a face full of it. Coughing and laughing at the same time, Niall takes a sip of the butterbeer he had placed on the table.

“Slick,” says Zayn, giggling and helping himself to the cool bottle. “Were you going for a sexy move to get me to shotgun with you there?” Niall nods and takes another sip of butterbeer, snickering at his own ineptitude. He motions for Zayn to take another hit.

Zayn inhales the smoke and holds it this time, voice tight when he says “open up you twat.” Niall raises an eyebrow and starts to laugh even harder before Zayn grabs his face and lifts it to lock their lips together. Niall seems to relax a little at the connection, and they let the smoke filter out between their mouths. Zayn tilts his head to the left slightly, licks his lips and settles in for a deeper kiss. Niall “hmms” and holds onto his hips again, the warmth of him now pressed against his chest and groin. 

Zayn seems to forget about the dying roach and burns his fingertips as it reaches its end. He yelps and drops it, shaking his hand to get rid of the sting. Niall, who seems to be melting into Zayn with every passing second, takes his fist and kisses thumb, pointer and middle finger in succession. He lightly sucks on the middle finger, glazed eyes finding Zayn’s. Zayn stares for a heartbeat before pushing back into Niall, kissing up his jaw, leaving a quick lovebite, and then back to his lips, finding them slick and open. Zayn has a flash of an idea, and before his slightly fuzzy brain can forget, he magicks a plush tie-dye bean bag chair into the the greenhouse. Niall smirks.

“What? It’s the first thing that came to my mind, shut up.” Their kisses deepen, with Niall sucking on Zayn’s bottom lip and rubbing his chin upwards to feel the slight sting of Zayn’s stubble. Niall loves seeing the light red beard burn show up the next day, aware of how it makes him look a little debauched as he strolls into the great hall hand in hand with Zayn for breakfast. Zayn steps back a few inches to take in Niall’s appearance; he’d arrived at the greenhouse in muggle clothes, just a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, and the bulge in his sweats seems to be growing right in front of him. His mouth is red and his neck and jaw is littered with marks and a bit of spit sheen Zayn put there.

Niall makes a high whining sound when Zayn stares too long, so Zayn smiles and pokes him once on each nipple and once right above his belly button before pushing him down onto the bean bag. Zayn starts to loosen his tie but Niall shakes his head and makes grabby hands, holding onto Zayn’s knees so they buckle and he ends up on top of Niall. Zayn loves when Niall gets antsy like this, so he relents and continues to kiss him, now reaching behind and pulling Niall close with his hands pressing into his back. Niall slides his tongue in beside Zayn’s, every so often licking between his top teeth and lip. Zayn is torn between laughing at how it tickles and groaning at the soft touch of the tip of Niall’s tongue as it trails up to his cupid’s bow.

Apparently Zayn takes too long to do anything but slowly grind his hips into Niall’s, because soon Niall is flipping them so he’s straddling Zayn. His knees are beginning to dip too low into the bean bag to be comfortable but he just leans into Zayn even more, making sure he’s aware of the heat of Niall’s throbbing cock. At one of Niall’s more insistent kisses, Zayn’s glasses push back into the bridge of his nose a little too roughly. 

“Shit!” Zayn goes to lift them off, but Niall’s already using both middle fingers to gently pull them off his face and place them next to the rapidly cooling whole roast chicken they’ll probably never get a chance to eat.

The greenhouse smells of earth, weed, and Zayn’s expensive cologne he bought on their last trip to Hogsmeade. Niall had been testing out samples on his skin as an excuse to nose along his sensitive wrists, biting down a little at each one he liked. He takes those wrists now, thumb swiping along the veins before holding tight and lifting them above Zayn’s head (Zayn flashes back to the memory of his own blue and gray tie around Niall’s pale wrists and thinks this may be sweet revenge). Niall shimmies back into place where he can feel their cocks line up again. Zayn exhales before lying back, allowing Niall to take over while he stares up at him. Niall’s head is thrown back, so Zayn gets a great view of his flushed thick neck, pleased to see one of his lovebites was left right over his favorite line of freckles. Niall’s mouth is hanging open and his eyelashes are fluttering. He looks down to see Zayn staring and smiles devilishly. He gets a good thrust in and Zayn gasps, no longer focused on anything but the speed of Niall’s hips grinding.

Niall releases Zayn’s wrists and he immediately latches onto Niall’s arse, becoming frantic himself now that they’ve achieved a rhythm.

“Ki-kiss me,” Zayn pleads, and Niall swoops in to snog him. It’s really more harsh breaths, with their sweating foreheads touching. Zayn is becoming overheated, throwing his legs around Niall’s back and angling his hips up to get better friction. Niall begins to moan, and Zayn knows he won’t last much longer; his telltale noises and the way his toes start to curl, searching for a foothold. He’s starting to feel the slow burn in his belly just as Niall shouts and comes, leaving a wet mess along the front of his grey sweats. 

Amazingly, Niall takes only a few seconds after he comes before scooching down Zayn’s legs and hastily pulling at his trousers and pants, eyeing Zayn’s thick cock hungrily; he’ll want to suck him, but Zayn’s not sure he’ll last long enough to feel Niall’s hot mouth. Zayn’s dick is wet with precome and Niall barely gets a hand around it before Zayn’s hips lift up from the bean bag and he’s silently coming, his eyes rolling back and his thighs trembling. He looks to Niall after a few moments and his spent dick twitches at the sight of his jizz smeared across his lips, Niall using his fingers to scoop the rest from his chin into his mouth.

Niall sighs heavily and flops back onto Zayn, not nearly careful enough with the fact that Zayn’s dick is still sensitive and out of his pants. He shoves at him and Niall ends up rolling away, disappearing from Zayn’s line of vision.

“Fuck, man! A fucking bean bag, really!” Zayn’s laughing and pulls him back up, cuddling close enough to ensure neither will fall off the poor choice in furniture again. He kisses Niall’s nose first, and he scrunches it up before Zayn moves to his lips, tasting himself on Niall’s tongue as they leisurely make out for a few minutes.

“Well, as much as I love the taste of you, wasn’t nearly enough to fill up me belly, love. 'M getting the eclairs.” Niall climbs up and wiggles his arse, not only for Zayn’s amusement but because his pants have been left sticky and uncomfortable.

He returns with one eclair stuffed in his mouth, one in his right hand, and the other joint in his left hand. “Round two? Still wanna see if we can actually float while smoking this shit, but we never seem to get that far.”

“Depends on how you mean ‘get very far.’”


End file.
